Energy distribution companies are required to transfer electrical power from transformers to branching points via electricity distribution network cables. Often times, electrical power is diverted or robbed from the distribution network cables by unauthorized tapping of electrical power lines of such network cables. The amount of electrical power tapped illegally is not systematically billed, and therefore it causes heavy financial losses to the energy distribution companies.